Shi Ni Mo
by JrockLuvrMoriY-NarutoBleachFan
Summary: Moriko, a girl who is half vampire and does not know it yet and her best friend return to Moriko's cousin's house.  The GazettE members are Vampires? Will their growing connections with each other be allowed? Sucky summery.  Non rockstars.


So I am sorry for the format. I know it sucks. I wrote this about 2 years ago and I really don't want to take forever fixing it! I hope you enjoy this randomness!

This story might become M rated later on might stay T. I usually don't update alot since I prefer to read rather than write most of the time. Even if I do want to update, a lot of school work prevents from doing so! Senior projects even during the summer!

* * *

><p>"Ame come on! RUN FASTER!" a slender brown-haired girl with hints of purple and green yelled at her best friend in the world who was currently running huffing for air. "Just because your a freaking Olympic runner" Ame's sarcastic voice rang out of breath. Moriko laughed and stopped at her front door. "We are going to be late so hurry up." Moriko called holding the door open with her right hand. She had on a knee length crimson skirt and a black corseted tank top. Ame wore a dark blue long skirt with a zip up purple top and her long black hair had blue and green and purple in it. "Late for what again?" Ame questioned stepping inside. Moriko gave a sigh "We need to hurry because we have to get our bag and catch the train to Kyoto. There my cousin will meet us and we get to go to her and the guys house for a while!" Moriko said excitedly while running through her apartment grabbing cloths and stuff. "OH YES your cousin who is rich and lives with the five hottest guys ever!" Ame squealed with delight. "If you think they are hot from that video I showed you wait until you see them in person! You know I don't think they have changed since I started going to the house when I was six." Moriko offhandly said while packing a pair of boots. "Well wouldn't that be from them being vampires dumbass." Ame said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well yes but don't say it that loosely they have no idea that I know let alone you to." Moriko faced Ame looking serious. "I don't think they would exactly kill us well me if they found out we knew about them, but it would be problematic so just don't say anything vampire related or even hint that you know or anything!" Ame nodded and picked up her bag running with it out the door into the streets of Tokyo with Moriko right behind her. Minutes later the two were on a train to Kyoto sitting in their own private compartment. "So Moriko-Chan how come I only now just get to go with you? I mean we have been friends for a little over four years. We met when we were 12 and now we are 16 why now?." Ame asked looking at Moriko who was watching the scenery fly by them through the window. "I don't know maybe it's just now is the time we were meant to go together but I have complained and complained and Hiyori is just now giving in. She is so awesome but I guess the less people around them the better for obvious reasons." Moriko turned flashing a smile. "So which one can I have?" Ame laughed but was serious. "Ame I swear." Moriko laughed "That is so you." Ame nodded "but seriously can I have one for myself." Moriko looked down and smiled sadly "Sure try I'm sure you can get one of them you would probably like Aoi the best though. He is the most childish and he is really hot." Ame looked at Moriko "So what one do you like chika?" "Does it matter. It's not like I'd ever be able to get one of them besides it is more like I am their sister or something." She spoke looking out the window solemly. "Sure you can Now which one do you like mostest." Ame said hugging Moriko. "Well Kai is really cute and Reita is just damn hot. Uruha he is nice and very interesting but Ruki he is just I don't know. He is so damn fine and Ok he is really perverted but nice to and his voice is to die for! He rarely shows it but he can be sweet aswell." Moriko's face brightened a bit then fell again. "But there is no way he would ever want me and even if by some miracle he did Hiyori wouldn't allow it." "Moriko we will get you with him by the end of summer I promise and If your cousin says something well it is between you and him and she should just let you do what you want." Ame comforted and Moriko felt a little flutter of hope in her chest hoping it wouldn't be crushed like every other time something really good was about to happen to her. The duo fell asleep for the rest of the ride to Kyoto from Tokyo. "WT FUCK!" Moriko and Ame both yelled at the same time as the beep signaling their arrival blared. " I think were here." Moriko said jumping up eagerly. Ame was right behind her just as excited as she and they both ran out of the doors cutting off some of the other riders. Moriko poked her head out of the door and ran out when she saw Reita and Hiyori sitting at a corner near the exit. "HIYORI! REITA!" She yelled running full speed tackling Hiyori into a hug and then hugging Reita to. "I missed you guys so much!" Moriko yelled jumping in circles. Ame walked up with Moriko's and her bag both. "Oi baka forget something." she asked holding out Moriko's bag for her. "OH MY G! Thanks for getting it Ame-Chan besteset buddy evers!" Moriko said hyperly. "Hi Hiyori!" Ame said now remembering se had indeed met Hiyori a few times. "Ame! This is Reita and he is a mystical corn cob man!" Moriko laughed out falling into the wall. Ame laughed with her and Hiyori as well Reita just looked at them as if they were all insane. "Sorry Mori-Chan had sugar on the train." "Really I couldn't tell." Reita spoke still looking at all of them weirdly. "Anyway" he went on "shall we be going." "HAI!" The two sugar high girls yelled and ran over to a black ferri that apparently was Hiyori's. Ame and Moriko sat in the back with Reita in the passenger side and Hiyori was driving. "It takes about 2 hours to get to the house so feel free to rest." Reita said as Hiyori pulled onto the highway. "The guys missed you Mori." Hiyori began. "You know they are going to give their little adoptive sister a hard time." She smiled. Moriko smirked "I know or else it wouldn't be them." Moriko looked out the window her thoughts swirling thinking about what keeps happening with her always left alone bad luck and with the promise Ame made to her. She really hoped something would work out. She fell asleep laying across Ame who nodded off as well using Moriko for a pillow. Meanwhile Ruki, Kai, Uruha and Aoi where making sure their mansion was cleaned up and the girls room they were going to be sharing was clean. The mansion was decorated with stuff from all over the world and had different themed rooms through out it. Moriko and Ame's shared room was decorated in rainbow colors and was very bright and colorful. "Ruki who is the girl that is coming with Mori" Aoi asked lounging in a chair with his legs hanging over one side. "Ruki looked up through his blonde hair "Her best friend Ame I think what's her name." Aoi looked thoughtful "This could get very interesting why they are here." Ruki glanced over noticing the playful look on Aoi's face "Aoi No we are not going to do that." Ruki said strictly. "Ruki you know you want Mori-Chan now that she's older and come on she is right at the perfect age to take her for yourself." Aoi taunted. Ruki looked up "She is like my sister I don't think of her that way. Besides even if I did it wouldn't be allowed. He cousin would kill me" Ruki spoke directly at Aoi. Aoi turned noticing Kai had left the room. This was good knowing he would most likely tell Hiyori about what they were talking about if he heard them but only out of good intentions. "Man look it is not her decision who Moriko is going to be with." "Aoi you know it's not who I am but what I am. She doesn't want Moriko to be a vampire to. You know that." Ruki told him getting up off the edge of he bed. "Well Moriko is half vampire isn't she so really it is up to her to decide not Hiyori to decide for her." Aoi tried to tell Ruki who kept walking away. "Well even if that was not a problem I don't like her like that man." Ruki said walking out of the door. Aoi watched Ruki walk down the hall. Ruki just thought he didn't like Moriko more than a sister but Aoi could tell that there was always something else there she was just to young before. Aoi just had a feeling though that Ruki would fall for her even if he didn't realize it himself. Ruki walked down the hall to his room and sat down on the bed to sleep until Moriko got there. Aoi was crazy he knew he did not think of Moriko more than a sister was his last thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep. Hiyori pulled up to their house about and hour and a half later. "Hey Moriko Ame wake up were are here." Hiyori spoke gently. Ame groaned "Time is it?" she asked sleepily waking up quickly though. "It is 10:15pm We got here at a pretty good time. You two can see the others and get a bath and then sleep we can chill tomorrow and then got out later." Hiyori told them as she helped them out of the car. Reita had already went inside. Moriko walked inside with Ame at her side and Kai, Ruki, Aoi, and Uruha were waiting for them. "HI!" Moriko yelled half sleepy half and ran and gave Uruha and Aoi a big hug at the same time making them hit their heads together causing everyone to laugh. "Kai! Now I can see you smile everyday!" She told him as she gave him his hug. "Nice to see you Mori-Chan" he laughed. "Who is this?" he questioned asking about Ame. "Oh this is my bestest buddy Ame and Ame this is Uruha, Kai , Aoi and Ruki!" "Hello!" she said and ran over to Aoi "Hi there" He looked down smirking "Hi" he already knew this chick would be fun to be around. "OMG Ruki!" Moriko yelled stumbling over to him. "I sorry I haven't given you a hug yet." her speech was slurred from her being tired. She tripped over the rug and right into Ruki. "Sorry" she laughed. He smiled down "Its ok do I get a hug now?" he asked getting tired of waiting and for being the last one she hugged. "YES U DO!" Moriko said and wrapped her hands around him in a tight hug. Ruki hugged her back thinking she had grown more beautiful in the last three years than ever. "You smell good" Moriko said against his shoulder while taking a deep breath. She had always loved how he smelled it was so addictive. "Thanks" he laughed Ame looked over at the two maybe she wouldn't have to do to much work after all to get them together. "Ame lets go to sleepy we can talk tomorrow." Moriko said through a yawn. Ame sighed but agreed she was tired. "Ruki will you carry me? I missed my teddy bear" Moriko asked her eyes closed leaning against Ruki. The guys laughed amused at the fact that Ruki was being called a teddy bear. "Of course" he laughed lifting her up with no problem and walked up the stairs. On his way past the others Aoi gave him a smirk and Ruki just glared back taking Moriko to her room. Aoi was going to give him a hard time about this and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe Aoi knew something he didn't but whatever it was he would ask later. Ame went up to the room escorted by Hiyori who then went to her own room. Moriko laid her head on Ruki's shoulder enjoying that he was carrying her so nicely. It was the small gestures like this she loved and missed when she was gone. She wished they meant more but knew they didn't. But she enjoyed them nonetheless taking a small amount of pleasure in knowing he did it just for her. Ame was in bed pretending to be asleep waiting on Moriko when Ruki came carrying her through the door. He carried her over to the right side of the bed and laid her gently under the covers. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before he leaned down and whispered "sleep well and have good dreams Mori-Chan" sweetly and then walked away. Before he reached the door he heard Moriko "Goodnight Ruki Thank you" "Goodnight Moriko" he spoke softly with a smile and shut the door on his way out. He almost ran into Hiyori who was waiting on the other side of the door with a stern look on her face. As soon as Ruki was gone Moriko turned to Ame. "So what did I tell you I knew you would like Aoi the best.!" she whispered. Ame turned "Getting Ruki is not going to be as hard as you think Mori-Chan. You can tell he like you but I don't think he even knows in what way right now." "Ame you are delusional he was just being nice because it has been a long time since I have seen him in person." Moriko said sleepily. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder Moriko" Ame told her. "Un- huh whatever. I wish that was true. Anywho Goodnight Ame-Chan" Moriko whispered turning over. Ame sighed then again maybe this would take a little work "Nighty Night Moriko." Moriko nodded falling asleep hoping that Ame was going to be right about Ruki and she would find her happiness with someone in this world.<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews are cool<p> 


End file.
